


The Truth About Our Pasts

by InsaneMagician



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident with a bomb using tampered-with kryptonite at its core proves to be fatal when, after being hit directly by it, Kara is sent back in time, and space, to her soulmate's aid. But going back in time, how will they return back to their own time and space? Yes, Cat was sent back as well, but back to Kara's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Origin of Our Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl and Superman are both part of the DC comic universe and thus, owned by Warner. 'Not my sandbox, just building my sand castle'. I do own this special brand of kryptonite, type that I made for this story, specifically.
> 
> Note: another installment of the Soulmate universe. Enjoy x3!  
> This is planned as a 9 chapter story, but it's an inconclusive number. I also have two other chapters done, I just got to read it in detail. But since it isn't even finished, I'll just be posting a new one each week.

" _It is said some lives, are linked across time_ " 

They didn't know how it happened, or what had happened, but neither could do anything to stop their worlds from colliding. Like alternate timelines converging, without full consciousness on both their parts. Was it perhaps affecting others too? Neither could tell, and it was only at certain points, in which their eyes met that they could truly see each other and who they truly were.

* * *

Cat Grant felt the wave of energy pushing through her entire body, as well as a rather visible bond she knew tied her to her soulmate and assistant, Kara Danvers. Who was currently fighting the good fight as Supergirl. The kryptonian had, inadvertently, triggered a self-destruct mechanism, the fail-safe in case the mad scientist alien couldn't finish his task; to kill Kara Zor-El. The contraption had released the wave, which seemed to engulf all of National City but only Kara and Cat, could feel it.

Suddenly, just as quickly, the wave sucked back in itself, taking with it Kara and Cat, who now suddenly vanished from the face of the Earth. Kal-El, Superman, also known as Clark Kent, felt it and with it, the first time he ever felt the hopelessness blossoming within. Real hopelessness. Not the kind that overcomes him whenever the odds are against him, which forces him into giving more than he knew he truly could and push himself to the limits. No, the type he was experiencing, was the one in which, despite all his powers and abilities, he could do nothing to rectify. It went beyond the fact that whatever had happened was beyond the scope of his skills set, it was also because he couldn't, on good consciousness, go over his cousin's wishes and help her again.

Alex, for her part, tried to do her best in helping out Hank. The man snarled at the findings, becoming increasingly volatile, but always capable of calming himself down. His frustration though, increased Alex's nerves.

"What is it, sir?"

"The bomb used a powerful, not-green kryptonite as its core," he said, still agitated.

The brunette paused, frowning with some worry. "Wait — what does that mean for Kara?"

Hank exhaled, tremors shaking his frame. "It means that even if the basic components are the same as green kryptonite, there are a few subtle, unsettling differences."

"I don't get it  _sir_ ," Alex's hands betrayed her with their visible shaking. "Those differences, what do they mean for my sister, for my sister-in-law?"

"It won't work as kryptonite — _green_ kryptonite does," he summarized with a sigh, a hand over his face as he felt the effects of the bomb threaten to un-stabilize his disguise. The eye that was visible remained human, while the other half of his face seemed to almost disintegrate. "There's nothing to indicate, no signs whatsoever, that Kara is somewhere in this Earth."

"You mean she's in Krypton or something?" Alex inquired, confused.

"She got sucked into a vortex," a scientist explained. "There are no traces left of her."

"We can only hope she finds her way back," Hank stated, inhaling slowly and finally getting himself under control, and placed his hand down. "Listen up, everyone!

"For now, the DEO will continue handling alien cases, no questions asked; even if Astra is behind the attacks and decides to make an appearance, get this through your heads!" The projection of his voice reached every corner of the HQ; the other zones were given through the speakers, and of course the prisoners didn't receive the notice. "We are going to keep National City safe, until Supergirl comes back!

"We're going to show her that even if we can protect the city ourselves, it won't be as easy as if she were here!" He gave every single agent in the room with him a penetrating look. "It not about making it harder upon ourselves, it's just a fact. We don't know when she'll be back, but she _will_ be. The DEO was long at work _before_ she came and it will continue to work without her!

"Back to your work stations!"

"Henshaw —"

"Call that woman your sister mated with," only from him the words didn't sound weird at all. "She needs to know. I also want you with her and her kid, just in case."

"Yes sir!" Her phone rang; it was James. "Olsen, good timing —"

"Cat's missing."

" **What**?!" Without further thought, she put him on speaker as Hank approached her. "Repeat yourself and be as concrete as you can about _everything_."

"I just noticed, I called security to get their footage and sending it over — wait, Alex," he sounded grave; he knew some thing had happened during Christmas, had seen the evidence during New Year's and had been extremely supportive of the pair, even if they had yet to tell him outright. "Security just got here with another copy: she vanished into thin air."

The time he gave coincided with the time of the implosion, meaning barely seconds _after_ the devise detonated. The brunette paled, shaking so hard she was almost vibrating. Hank placed her jacket on her shoulders, and the look in her eyes was hard enough to make anyone blanch, but not him. He knew her, knew better.

"Go, be with your nephew," he ordered, "I guess we also have to make sure he's fine. For all we know, this affected Cat due to her bond with your sister, which might also transcend into something happening to him."

" _Carter_!" She whispered, biting her lower lip and wondering just how she was going to handle the situation with the boy. They had a nice, budding relation, but she wondered if it would withstand this trial by fire. "I have to go!"

Hank was right; there was nothing she could do there right then; not in the state she was in, _anyway_.


	2. Carter & CatCo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes back to Cat, to a time in which CatCo reaches top and Carter is yet to be born. But the not-green kryptonite is bound to bring some changes on Kara, and she can't use her name because she honestly, can't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some gender-bending, but there's nothing explicit or mature about the relation described.

Kara woke up, but when she did, she had no idea of where she was. Memories seemed to desert her, leaving her without a clear notion of even _who_ she was. Well no, that was a half-lie; she knew she was from another planet, that she had powers and that if anyone found out, she would be taken to a secret military base, killed, and dissected, like those biology labs she did at school, learning about amphibious life forms. Not a nice thought. She felt something pulling at her from deep within, making her suck her breath and forcing changes on her body. Panting, she groaned and forced herself to jump into the sky, before she could take flight. Fighting the tears on her eyes, she focused on her cousin, Superman, and went to him.

She must have fainted mid-flight. For some reason, her suit appeared to have disintegrated, and all she had left was a baby blanket for a cape. That by itself made her feel vulnerable, like a child who needed their blank-y in order to sleep well. Tears began peeking from the corners of her eyes and Earth's gravity pull began working its magic on her. The crash back on the planet left her without energy, and with a pain in her abdomen that was almost too strong for her to control the urge to empty her stomach, _almost_. It was the first time she could confirm that kryptonians had, _indeed_ , gagging reflexes. For some reason, her cape had disappeared.

"Are you alright?!" It was a man, who was meant to be related to her one way or another. "Were you hit by the foreign object or are _you_ the foreign object?"

"It feels like I'm losing my powers," she whispered at him, groaning and clutching her belly.

"From which planet do you hail from?" It wasn't clear if it was a question, or a demand.

"Same as yours." Her breath turned laborious. "I'm not here as a foe."

"Tell me your name," he requested, but by then, she passed out again.

* * *

"He, is obviously male," a man's voice; she should know it, knew it really, but couldn't quite place it.

"Look, the waist indicates female." Other sounds soon began filtering through, leaving her almost deaf. After a moment, she could focus back on the two close by. "Your have no way of knowing without asking."

"Water," she croaked, being unable to feel anything beyond her neck down.

"Right, of course!" The woman was soon by her side and giving her water. She downed it like a pro. "Just how sick are you?"

"I don't know," taking a deep breath, she sat, feeling numb at the chest and below the waist. She worked her arms and legs, feeling them functioning normally. "Honestly, I don't remember anything, but the fact that I know the two of you, that he is family of some sort and that we're from the same planet."

"Krypton was destroyed," it was an unlikely interview method that Clark was an expert at conducting.

"I was sent here to . . . to protect you, I think," a hand on her head, feeling as though the world was crashing around her once again. "Right before the planet was fully destroyed and after Black Zero was sent into the Phantom Zone, just in case."

Her mind blissfully blanked but as soon as she regained her senses, she was given more water then taken out to restore her severely depleted sunlight supply in the balcony of the obvious penthouse. She was breathing hard, and by the time she realized she only had from the waist down covered and was otherwise naked, it was kinda late; she placed a hand on her chest self consciously.

"Are you okay?" The woman was, of course, much more caring. She could only nod mutely. "You know, this could go better if we knew your name."

She opened her mouth, closed it, shook her head and finally sighed in defeat. She didn't know her own name, what was more, she wouldn't know what she should be called now that she was actually a man. The doorbell rang and the woman left, leaving her to feel inadequate as a man standing besides the _Man of Steel_.

"Thanks," she whispered, finally choosing to take stock of her appearance. "You can go with her, I promise not to fly away."

"Your powers?"

"Not fully there yet," she confessed with a reluctant sigh. "It's as though something inside is constantly depleting my supply. At least my sight is coming back, but I doubt my abilities will fully return.

"It's almost like losing control all over, except things become overwhelming at some points just to immediately fade away." She gripped the handrail at the balcony, just to quickly release it. "Sorry, it seems like the same could be said about my strength."

"Clark," a new voice, one that made her pulse race, said as it began approaching. "I came here to see you, not that ' _man_ ' you choose to sleep with; I'm sure your pal Jimmy might get jealous any time now."

The man at her side chuckled; he knew better than to take it seriously, since the relation between both women was what kept them at the top of their game. A sibling rivalry of some sort that the blonde couldn't let go of. "Come on Cat, no need to be mean," he went back inside and right on time to stop the petite woman from seeing the wounded kryptonian. "I'm sorry I couldn't be at the ceremony, I know you were given the final approval for your CatCo to be a brand."

"Yeah, I already have the building selected, I'm just missing a balcony and the original architect is working on it."

"Only efficiency in those you hire," the man teased; the stranger outside took a fistful of curly dark-brown hair and frowned, since the tresses were meant to be blonde. "Come, let's talk some more."

"I'm sure thee are other ways to look down on people."

"I want the best seats when the world gets burned down."

"That's grim."

"Why don't we move the conversation to the living room?" Was Clark trying to get the conversation back to neutral ground, or get the women away from the alien, or maybe both?"

"Of course." The first woman began moving.

"Sure —" she could tell the exact moment when the other woman, Cat, turned to look away, just for their eyes to meet and the gasp felt like a stab. "Lee?"

"I found this . . . man on my way there," Clark seemed to be grasping for ideas.

"When we found him, he was delirious, seemed to have been mugged and we just couldn't leave him there."

"So instead of taking her to the hospital, you took her to _your_ house?" At their hosts' looks, the woman elaborated. "When you referred to her as a man, she winced; she clearly doesn't see herself that way yet."

"I have no idea how this happened," the stranger finally spoke, then turned to the guest, "you called me Lee?"

"That was . . . your middle name, and it's the closest I could be without being offensive," Cat supplied as an answer. "We better check hospital records for any FTM surgeries."

"It could have been done illegally," the other woman countered, concern and worry evident, but the other scoffed and shook her head. "Could you please tell me what you find dismissive from my premise?"

Approaching the (wo)man in the balcony, she began denoting where the changes could be and how they evidently weren't there. "A scar at the very least should be found here. The abdominal muscles are the same, as well as your waist. Your back had always been so well defined, it has only gotten a bit wider." Her arms were soon holding the petite woman close of their own accord, enticing her to breath in deeply. "I was afraid something bad had happened to you."

"I'm sorry my soul," she whispered back.

"You also don't know her strength; no one would have been able to force her."

"Then why would she wince at being called a man?" The other woman inquired, clearly the reporter in her coming to the surface and light.

"There are many risks in all operations," Cat replied scathingly, "not every body will react the same way to it. Considering the drastic change she had to go through, it's not surprising for her to be shocked."

". . . ." The woman was clearly at a loss. "It seems you have intimate knowledge of how she was before the change."

"Are you going to go with your gossip column to spread the word of how Cat Grant is a dyke?"

"Wait, wouldn't pansexual or bisexual be more accurate?" Clark inquired.

"Try demisexual," the quiet stranger supplied.

"No, I wouldn't go around saying things behind your back; no matter how true they might be, you should tell your own story!" The woman then huffed for a bit. "I'm not like you, holding a grudge over some, silly thing."

"Right, because you're 'one of the guys' and not a girl like me," Cat sneered. "Clark, could you lend this beauty some clothes? We're leaving."

"It feels as though you knew she was here and came for her," the woman accused.

"Uh sure but," the man gave his relative a narrowed-eye evaluation, "as suspected, my shoes wouldn't fit her."

"I guess I can spare my sneakers," the statement was followed by a long suffering sigh, and while their host was led to the closet, they began following them.

"Thank you both, you've been most gracious," Lee frowned a bit, then turned to the woman in her arms as they moved to the living room, "my soul, how about we check the hospitals?"

"Of course, heart dear," the term was clearly a slip, but only Clark heard it out of range. "You must have changed your name again."

"How many times have you changed identities?" The man asked as he came back with the clothes.

"At least four times," Cat winced a bit, as though remembering something, "for some reason, I can't seem to recall the first two; I was too little, or too shocked that they are associated with painful memories."

"Here are the shoes." The woman froze. "Clark, when did you give Cat permission to use your computer?"

"Lois," the man exhaled the named, and she now finally had the name for the face. "Don't edge her further."

The woman, Lois, sighed in dejection. "Fine, we still need to talk." When they left the room, did the stranger finally began dressing; the belt helped, as did the undershirt and plaited one.

"So any ideas on your most recent identity?" Cat asked softly, still searching for missing patients or such from hospitals nearby. "It might help."

"Let's try Lee and my last name?" She supplied, not really sure why.

"Lang?" Her heart's owner began typing. "Lee Lang."

"It feels, familiar."

"I'm glad you're remembering." Miraculously, a match was found. But it would seem that she had travelled all the way from National City. "That's great, it's right where CatCo's HQ is located."

"You do know I could never forget you, right my soul?" She pecked the woman right when the other couple came back. "Do you want to get married?"

"You need a ring to pop that question." Lee hesitated, then dropped her head with a sigh. "I'm kidding!"

"At the same time, you're right," the reply was total, even if she fished into the pockets of the jeans that weren't her own. "But I cannot use this."

She passed the ring to her distant relative, smiling sadly, then a pull on her gut forced her to take a sharp inhale.

"Thanks for busting the surprise," Clark remarked, sarcasm evident but his smile and Lee's laugh was enough to tell those two had shared something. "Lois, marry me."

"What?"

"He asked you a question Louise," Cat egged, smirking.

"Actually, it was a statement," both aliens remarked at the same time, looking at their respective soulmates.

"You're missing the bracelets, Clark," Lee remarked, eyes still not leaving amber ones.

"Says you," the man replied, but didn't produce any bracelets. He seemed to realize something and could only grin as he took his relative and gave her an appreciative noogie. "Come here, you!"

She only laughed and began tickling in response, to which he only laughed right back. It was brief, but so family like, they could have been brothers grinning like fools, then disengaged just to take the other into a hug. Like having forever known each other, with the promise to never meet again; bittersweet.

"Clark, as always it's been real nice seeing you," Cat remarked with a soft smile directed at him; cheek kisses and she turned to the woman and grimaced. "Too bad you'll have a cancer."

Lee winced. Somehow, it felt as if those words would end up hunting her beloved. "Lois, it's been a pleasure, despite the fact that these are less than ideal circumstances. Clark, I'm nor sure how to say this, so I'll be straight with you about it: next year a pod will land. Make sure the girl is with people you trust to raise her."

"I promise to do the best by you," how he knew, she didn't have a clue, but it felt like a relief. "I guess that explains why you had my blanket, yet not-blanket with you. Don't worry, everything will work out."

With those words, spoken so softly that no one else heard, they shook hands, and she went with Cat back out. It was a quiet ride back home. Unable to control herself, Lee took the woman besides her and to her lap, holding her tight. All she need, all they _both_ needed, was the contact after what was like a lifetime's separation, yet having known each other for so long, the tender love felt like it was there for the first time.

The arrival at Cat's house was almost soothing, their embrace all they needed. Lee, however, seemed to be expecting someone, and as though realizing no one else was there, she deflated.

"What is it, soul?" The amber-eyed blonde inquired, having picked on the signs. "Whom were you expecting?"

"Carter?" She replied, pouting softly. "I don't know, a boy with my eyes and curly dark-brown hair."

"I don't think your surgery allows for such an option." The tease was evident. "Besides, it's obviously dyed; our child, son or daughter, would be blonde."

But they both knew that the only surgery that had popped, was an MTF, not FTM. How she could fake being a man when she had been so well endowed as a woman, was beyond either of them. Lee felt the pull once again, determining it came from within her belly button and fear gripped her. They did as much catching up as they could, meaning Cat sharing what had happened since they had last seen one another. That same night they finally spent it together, with Lee showing Cat just how real the body was. Despite being someone who prepared for all eventualities, the petite woman didn't think to use contraceptives of any kind. Nine months later, a baby boy was born. Lee got to carry him, holding the two most important people of her life close and seeing them home before being pulled from it all. For some reason, a cancer began spreading from her abdomen, she could see it with her vision, before it was taken from her, along with all her other superhuman abilities.

She fainted, and with her, the key to their memories together.


	3. Twice Taught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has trouble adapting in college; Alex isn't there like during school, so in comes a young Cat, with a CatCo scholarship for journalism and photography, to help Kara fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the voodoo head says on the third movie of our all-time favorite wizard: "it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Cat frowned. She had no idea of where she was, but she could tell her nose was how it had been through college, before she tried out for that horrible sport just to try and please her mother; she had been optimistic regarding that particular relation, thinking that since she had managed to get accepted at Metropolis University, that they might actually bond. _That_   **particular** dream had shattered like her nose had; it had been so badly broken, she had needed surgery, paid by Katherine (duh!), so it would have to be shaped and approved by the woman.

The _only_ time she had felt such pain before was locked away in her mind, and a shudder ran through her frame at such thoughts; she blocked those memories from herself for different reasons, and even if she didn't remember, her body did and it took her a while to calm down. Once she was more in control, a resonance within her felt as though she was actually at CatCo, with a five year-old Carter. She shook her head, trying to dispel her thoughts.

She took stock of her surrounding; it was like her college room dorm, if she could have decorated it. With her mother's threat of sudden appearances, she hadn't tried for expressing herself. Well no, she had (correctly) assumed her mother wouldn't drop by, and at the first poster, an X-Files depicting Scully, her mother had appeared. She had actually opted for not summoning the devil again, and simply ignored her own desires from that point forward. She wouldn't put it past the vulture to have disowned her and thus, left her to make aim for a scholarship when she was clearly just starting. Oh and she had tried, her grades were top notch, but there hadn't been one for journalism, at least not back then, and she had barely (and miraculously) won the only one towards her last year; those spots tended to be reserved for men.

"Hey!" The door opened, and she was surprised by the person who came across.

"Kara?!"

"Wow, and you already know my name," the girl remarked, then swallowed. "Wait, have we met?"

"Your letter didn't give you my name?"

"It only said something about a cat —"

"I see your confusion," she stood and offered her hand. "I hate my given name, so I go by Cat; it's easier."

"Oh! Okay then, Cat." It felt a bit awkward but they shook hands none the less. "Funny, I wanted a single."

"So did I; guess that's why we got paired," noncommittal shrug, "I was warned, no freshmen gets singles."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Seniors, working on their papers, they get priority." Cat rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. "So which classes do you have?"

* * *

Cat was surprised to find that her registration papers weren't fake, and that she had won a scholarship at CatCo. She tried remembering doing just that, just to remember it had been done due to Carter's birth that she even begun the program. She had wanted to give back and that year had chosen, among the many applicants, the one with her own name as though it had been a sign, although the details about who she was right then remained elusive. She was at National City College, working towards a journalism degree, with an emphasis on photography; her elective was selected within sciences, specifically chemistry, and a psychology course. She had always wanted to take one, but feared what her mother would say, so she hadn't risked it.

"Psychology course?" It sounded unusual.

"I want to learn how to get inside the head of others, get my facts right." Cat nodded, but she was uncertain herself; her more personal reasons couldn't have anything to do with it, since she wasn't Cat Grant, she was Cathleen or Kathleen or something, but not Cat Grant. "Besides, not everyone is the same."

"Tell me if I get this wrong but," the blue-eyed blonde gave her a pensive look, "you had no idea why you had chosen this one, right?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Since Kara already thought something and it was easier to pretend it was the truth, she opted for asking that question with some chagrin.

"I don't think so, no," a shake of the head, fixing of glasses, and a pensive look. "No, you're usually too composed and in control of yourself, but just this once I saw a flicker of _something_ , I suspect it was doubt."

"Huh," she had no idea what else to say. "So which classes did you sign up for?"

They shared two, and if they got a few schedule changes done, they could up it to four classes to share. Since Cat was all for it, Kara decided to take a risk and make a friend. Those didn't tend to last, but she wanted to give it a try, specially when the other person appeared to be as eager as her. They left the offices with some big changes, and willing dispositions.

"So . . . why chemistry?" The blue-eyed girl inquired.

"Why not chemistry?" She asked back with a tease.

"You know, I had a best friend at school whose name was Cat." A nod, as though remembering something. "She liked science too, chemistry specially."

"Oh yeah? What's her last name?"

"Would it be strange if I said I didn't remember?"

"Is it strange to answer a question with a question?"

"You're doing it on purpose!" Honey eyes rolled. "You're mean!"

"You sound like a child!"

"I don't think I'm ready to grow up." Kara pouted, scrunching up her nose in a cute little frown, making Cat laugh at how similar this girl was to her soulmate. _She **is** my soulmate_ , the thought ran through her mind, and she smiled warmly at the blue-eyed blonde. "Don't laugh at me."

"I thought I was laughing with you," the honesty earned her a wide gaze. "Really, the only reason why college is fun, is because we are unsupervised children, left to ran amok and held responsible for any stupidity."

"Well, I'm not here to party."

"There are other kinds of stupidities that can be done." Cat smiled after a while. "But parties are nice for dancing. Honestly, I think it's easier to develop a drinking habit _after_ college, but right now, I'm not caring.

"Want to make a Briggs-Rauscher reaction clock?" At the confused look, a Cheshire grin was revealed. "So you got to the volcano and energy from a potato —"

"Me and my sister were more into biology and technology than chemistry," Kara explained. "Science fair projects were mostly building mechanical arms or explaining the biodiversity of the town."

"Did you even check the Diet Coke plus Mentos combination?"

"I actually enjoy the combo."

"Kara, you can't eat that around others, that combination is dangerous for humans." Shaking her head, she grinned and dragged the tall blonde to a vending machine, buying Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite and carbonated water. "Come, I'll show you."

"I meant, I like seeing it work," she replied with a cheeky grin. "Can you show me the clock next?"

Cat smirked. "Oh no, next you're going to buy gummy bears."

It had been a long time since Kara had some honest to Rao, chemistry fun. She enjoyed watching the Mentos/Coke fun, but became honestly scared at the sudden burst from the gummy bear. Her sight began adjusting to all the different ranges of the spectrum that were suddenly visible. It was like watching all the sugar being burned from the bear, leaving barely a skeleton of it behind. It turned terrifying.

* * *

It took some times, and well during the middle of the semester, for Cat to convince Kara about the party subject. And that was only because her grades were top notch and she had wicked, science skills; chemistry became a way of solidifying bonds. Dancing was done just between them but not too closely. With her glasses on, she gained murmured about her looks and lack of appeal with the kind of washout plaided shirt and rundown jeans. Meanwhile, her companion gained murmurs of appreciation from both, girls and boys.

It came to a point in which, even if neither were being offered drinks, Kara felt uncomfortable, inadequate at the jealous glances that she had no idea how to handle. She had stopped dancing but before she could flee, a slow song began. Cat now had her in a close embrace and with a blush, she wrapped her arms around the waist.

"Let them be jealous," she whispered, "because you're the one I'll always chose. But allow them to stare at me with longing, because if they start seeing you that way, they won't live through it."

"We barely know each other."

"I feel like I've known you my whole life," her heart throbbed at the confession, "and I also know it isn't our time yet."

"Wait, what do you mean?" The cute frown was already in place, making the ache worsen. The subject was too serious for them not to look each other in the eye. "If not now, then when?"

"You will know."

Kara didn't like the answer, but she would make do; holding the other woman closer, something told her, "we have known each other, I feel like you're an old friend from another planet."

"I promise, no matter which planet, as long as I'm with you I'm home." Suddenly, the others' looks and whispers were meaningless; Kara only had senses for the girl in her arms. Cat realized that, just as she had suddenly come into Kara's life, she might as quickly, leave it; she became scared, then remembered she would have her soulmate again. "One day I'll wake up and won't act the same. I want you to never forget, I exist."

"Then I guess I better enjoy you while I can."

"Once we meet again, you'll get to enjoy me as long as you want." Feeling the heated blood rushing to her beloved's face, she laughed, one of those genuine, tender laughs and smiles. "Get your head off the gutter Danvers! I don't know how long I'll  be here."

". . . ."

Afterwards, they went to more parties just to dance, with Kara dressing in skirts more often, showing off her long legs. Soon, winter came and with it, fire in dry ice that got them invited to plenty of parties. Before they knew, the break was upon them and Cat was invited to the Danvers' house, a courtesy invite, and she took pleasure in it. Eliza was a lovely woman who drilled Cat in all the ways an interview would be conducted, and science permeated the air. It didn't hurt that Cat had been part of the Debate Team, ran her school's news paper, and had made the Chemistry Club. Clearly, she had impressed Dr. Danvers in the most amazing of ways.

"She seems familiar," Eliza commented one day to her daughter. "Funny, she has the same nickname as your high school best friend."

"She went by _Kitten_ , not really _Cat_ ," Kara rolled her eyes in good fun, earning a shoulder bump. "Besides, she was really shy."

"You're right, you're right," her mother laughed.

"Hey Kara, where did you find her?" Alex whispered.

"So who is hosting?" Eliza inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"She's making s'mores." Alex deadpanned, not realizing her mistake.

"Oooooh!" Kara decided to get moving. "I can finally learn how to make those!"

Alex groaned; now she wasn't going to get an answer. After searching for Santa, Cat had an interesting conversation with the older blonde. Alex and Kara were sleeping before the fire, but the guest was unable to go to sleep. She kept her eyes trained on her heart's owner, tears threatening to spill; she knew it wasn't going to last. She could feel clear blue eyes, a shade lighter than her soulmate's land on her. Eliza and Cat looked at each other, and at the head motion, the younger woman quietly stood and followed the doctor. Once in the kitchen, she was offered hot chocolate or apple cider.

"Unless you already have some made, or are making some for yourself, I'll stick to cider," she said politely, smiling when they shared the cider.

"You are her high school friend, you said you wouldn't remember that time, but that now I would believe what was going on," she was shocked by the words. "You were the first friend she made on this planet, yet you left so suddenly and now, you reappear again?"

Cat considered things. "I know she's not from here. Trying to help others, Kara was likely hit with something and I was pulled into some kind of loop." She began considering things. "When I look into her eyes, I can still see her, and at a level she knows who I am, which is why she trusts me.

"From what you just told me, it seems I'll be going backwards, somehow, meeting her again, like she's pulling me," she sighed and placed her head in her hands. "This seems to be like quantum mechanics, and I only like dabbling on that subject, like a hobby, not really my science forte."

"And you talk like you did back then," the woman sighed. "Tell me about the future?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"You told me you wouldn't meet her again but in college, that you're a successful photographer working in the same company as her," she could see it, that future, "but that you wouldn't change the pain or suffering for such a nice life, even if you could have her."

"Because despite all of that, I am not me when I'm pulled away," her eyes dimmed. "I have a handsome and beautiful son, I have my company — it's like living two lives, but the one that is mine, it wasn't an easy one, my mother isn't an easy person to deal with, I had no siblings and my father — I have no recollections of said man. But that's where I met Kara for the first time, and we were meant to be."

"So you coming into her life now, that won't have any impact on her later?" At the inquisitive look, she elaborated for both their sake, since evidently the young woman wouldn't risk making assumptions. "In the case that this is really the timeline and that you don't change the future."

"Working by that premise: what's to say this hadn't really happened in the original one?" That was puzzling.

"That this was meant to happen, and it's what's setting things on the right track." It was an intriguing concept, and the way the girl smiled, was evidence that she didn't believe most people would arrive to such a conclusion. "Hey kid, I'm a scientist, don't underestimate me."

"I'm not, I'm just happy that my expectations are met," she answered truthfully. She turned to look at the two sleeping figures, sipping her drink with care.

"Okay, this is the most important question, even if this ends up being a different timeline, I still need to know," steel eyes met honey, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Love her, protect her, be sure to be everything she needs me to be," she said without doubt or hesitation. "Support her, but work is work and I'm still calling the shots."

"You two work together?" That was surprising, and Cat blush, realizing how unprofessional it was to have wedded her assistant when they hadn't even dated. At least not officially. "And you're clearly ranking over her."

"Yeah . . . I've never felt more embarrassed in my life," she confessed, looking away, "I've never felt embarrassed before. I think this might be why I acted shy around you during high school." She paused, looking outside the window and at the stars, slight frown on her face. "It's so weird to say that when I haven't lived through it. I'm scared of what can happen when she's living in Krypton, or even more, when she hasn't been born.

"What would happen then?" She asked, honestly scared, feeling vulnerable and when she was hugged, she froze.

"Oh honey, when that time comes, she will be calling you back," Eliza whispered, offering comfort, the way a mother should, the way she had never been touched before, and tears began running down her cheeks. "What is it, little one? What is it, Kitten?"

That made her break and sob outright. It was painful, that not even when her mother called her by the similar yet different nickname, it never made her feel like a daughter, but like she was a child, inferior. It was painful, to realize her mother, her _biological_ mother, had never once treated her like a daughter. Like her whole life had been a lie, and that at some level, all that had happened or was about to happen, was likely what taught her how to love her son. And the one thing that made her sad, was that the first son she had had, was one she hadn't been able to take care off. She didn't feel relief at being able to shed them, she felt relief at not being judged or lectured, just allowed to _be_.

"Cat?" Kara asked softly.

"I'm sorry Kara," she whispered, even if the older woman heard. "I was talking to your mom and I realized, my own mom has never treated me the way yours do. And I'm not even her daughter."

"Take your sister, I'll take Cat," Eliza said. Once they were alone, she asked. "How's your brother?"

"Brother?"

"Adam." She froze at the name; she had never expected to hear it. The older woman frowns a bit. "Wait, how can you not remember?"

"The past seems to be my future," her head began pounding. "I'm getting . . . _lost_ in thoughts. I wonder when this will start over."

"You're tired."

"Exhausted," she confessed. "I fear I'm lacking sense at the moment, coherence in thought."

After that night, she felt a bond with Eliza, and a sense of hope.

* * *

New Year was greeted with all the effusiveness and fun that bonfires by the beach could entail. Using all kinds of different salts, Cat made something close to a rainbow, adding more salts to others in order to ensure the right color shone bright. Soon, it was back to college, with more chemistry fun, more dancing, and with the approaching summer, sports. How Kara was convinced into doing that was amazing, but windsurfing ended up being the closest she had come to flying without _actual_  flight involved. Before they knew it, summer was fast approaching, and with it, Kara found herself being held on to.

"Summer won't make anything change."

"I'll change, Kara," Cat whispered, afraid. "I won't be the same when I return."

" _Why_?"

"Because I wasn't going to stay here for long," she sighed. "I'm taking a summer course and if I do well, I'll get a chance to go abroad."

"And you will, do well," Kara sighed, turning around and clinging, "you always do."

"Kara, you're beautiful," glasses were taken off, and for the first time they kissed; real, deep, passionate and soul searing. Once again, Cat was left pulling away first due to lack of oxygen. "Never let anyone tell you otherwise.

"And look for happiness; when we meet again, I'll wait and I promise, I won't tamper in your life," another kiss, this one soft, biting of the lower lip, earning a moan. "As long as you're happy, my world will be alright."

That night, they spent it together in each other's arms holding the other closely, their hands not roaming but calmly in their place, like it was the most natural thing in the world, just to hold the other close. Not even making out, kisses forgotten in an effort of being forever staring into each other's eyes. Slept came, and with it, the deep, overwhelming, pitch blackness that sealed memories.

Kara woke up in an empty bed, the only sign that her friend was gone was the missing camera, and she felt like crying. Eliza and Alex were soon knocking on the door, finding only one bed ready to be used and a young kryptonian who looked as though her heart had been broken. Her bags were ready, she was going back home for the summer, and she didn't have any hope whatsoever of ever seeing her friend again. Alex felt her overprotectiveness urging her to hunt the girl down and make her pay, but it was good for Kara to have contact, and wasn't college there for experimenting?

But for Kara, it went as far as forgetting the name, but never the memories they shared. She now had a sport to practice, and chemistry courses to take in an effort of keeping the other closer. Sadly, it didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never felt happier with a final product; this was hard, since it's complicated to find something for Kara to truly have epic problems without getting amazing results.  
> Let's face it, Kara most likely had the most boring and normal life since arriving to Earth, so what the hell is Cat going to be able to provide her with?  
> Hopefully, my answer made sense; it seems easier to have trouble in high school.
> 
> Also: these might be slower coming up with Destiny Dreams also on the works. Here, I have a plan, which makes it easier to write while the other is just winging it, meaning writing it as long as I have inspiration, so it takes a little more importance.
> 
> Up next: Cat's last year in college; it ain't nice.


End file.
